Faux semblants
by LegMa
Summary: Kensi veut dire à l'équipe pour sa relation avec Deeks, mais avant ils se souviennent des ébats qu'ils ont eu au boulot dans des endroits risqués... NC.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Faux-semblants

**Ship: **Densi

**Résumé: **Alors que Kensi se demande si Deeks et elle doivent informer l'équipe pour leur relation, ils finissent par se souvenir des ébats amoureux qu'ils ont eu au boulot. Mais les murs ont des oreilles et surtout des yeux...

**Disclaimer: **NCIS Los Angeles n'est pas à moi mais cette histoire m'appartient ! ^^

**Note de l'auteur: **Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que c'est un pur hasard que cette fic remplie de NC soit postée après "Les Sept péchés capitaux" lol Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je n'écris que sur ça xD Après, j'ignore où cette idée m'est venue mais elle était là et ne voulait plus partir alors j'ai écris... j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Bonne lecture =)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Faux-semblants**

C'était une matinée vraiment agréable, aujourd'hui. Un dimanche comme tout le monde les aimait. Les oiseaux sifflaient dans les arbres, les enfants étaient déjà dehors avec leurs vélos et la température prouvait que l'été était bel et bien là.

Mais tous n'étaient pas dehors en train de profiter de ce merveilleux temps.

Sentant sur son bras nu la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui emplissaient la chambre en filtrant les rideaux blancs tirés, l'Agent Blye se réveilla tout doucement. La tête à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller, elle réussit à jeter un œil sur le réveil. Satisfaite de l'horaire, elle expira allégrement et se détendit les bras en face d'elle avant de regarder paresseusement derrière elle.

Elle aperçut alors son partenaire, dormant profondément sur le dos un bras derrière la tête tandis que l'autre était caché sous le drap. Souriant à cette vue, elle vint combler l'espace entre eux qui était bien trop large à son goût, puis posa une main sur sa joue afin de lui tourner la tête vers elle.

Un sentiment de pur bonheur l'envahit d'un coup. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer se réveiller de cette façon : faisant la grasse matinée avec l'Agent de Liaison. Et c'était encore mieux quand elle pouvait avoir l'occasion de le regarder dormir. Généralement c'était toujours l'inverse et, bien que ça ne la dérangeât pas spécialement qu'il la regardait durant son sommeil, elle appréciait quand les rôles étaient inversés. C'était tellement rare… et il était tellement adorable.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, elle se pencha vers son visage et lui déposa un lent baiser sur les lèvres avant de dévier sur sa mâchoire, sa clavicule et finir sa route sur son pectoral où elle laissa sa joue y reposer. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, elle se câlina plus sur lui et referma les yeux en souriant de bien-être.

Elle se sentait si bien avec lui… . Au début de leur relation, elle avait été un peu déstabilisée à leur premier réveil ensemble. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne s'était plus réveillée avec un homme depuis assez longtemps pour se souvenir de ce qu'on ressentait. Mais par la suite, tout avait été de mieux en mieux, la faisant même regretter de se réveiller seule lorsqu'il dormait chez lui ou qu'il était en mission pour le LAPD. Si on pouvait définir en un mot l'état dans lequel elle était ce serait : accro. Elle était devenue accro à son compagnon et doutait fort de pouvoir s'en passer un jour.

Mais alors qu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur son épaule et la caresser inconsciemment du bout des doigts, elle se rendit compte que cet attachement ne pouvait pas être à cent pour cent valable tant que leur relation n'était pas certifiée.

En effet, personne au boulot n'était au courant pour eux deux. Leur relation remontait à deux mois maintenant et d'un commun accord, ils s'étaient promis de ne pas en parler, de laisser les choses se faire et de voir où ça mènerait… .Cela fonctionnait. Ils arrivaient à rester professionnels devant leurs collègues mais depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme avait peur qu'un dérapage n'apparaisse contre leur volonté. Ça pourrait arriver si vite et ce jour là, elle ignorait comment elle pourrait leur expliquer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle évitât cela et le seul moyen serait de tout dire…mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision toute seule. Deeks avait également son mot à dire. Et justement celui-ci se réveilla en la faisant sortir de ses songes.

- Tu dors ? chuchota-t-il

- Non, plus depuis plusieurs minutes, sourit-elle.

- Ok…

- Comment était le sommeil ?

- Encore mieux que dans un rêve, s'étira-t-il d'un côté en évitant de la faire bouger. Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt 10h.

- Ah ouais, soupira-t-il. Grasse matinée. C'est bon ça.

- J'suis d'accord.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et vint l'embrasser délicatement. Rapidement et sans se faire prier, il répondit à l'échange tout en amenant une main au visage de sa partenaire.

- Bonjour, Princesse, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau lentement.

Il continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant d'en vouloir plus. Abandonnant la main au visage, il vint la poser à son flan et approfondit le baiser en laissant la langue s'aventurer dans sa bouche, puis fit rouler Kensi sur lui de façon à ce qu'elle se calât entre ses jambes et qu'il puisse ainsi l'emprisonner de ses bras.

Poitrine reposant sur son torse, elle mit fin à contre cœur au baiser et le regarda dans les yeux, n'oubliant pas ce dont elle était en train de penser avant qu'il ne se réveillât.

- Deeks ?

- C'est moi.

- J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose, se mordit-elle le coin de la lèvre inférieure.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà. Est-ce que…est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire ?

- Dire quoi, à qui ?

- Notre relation. Aux autres.

- Tu veux leur dire pour nous ? arqua-t-il d'un sourcil.

- Pas toi ?

- Et bien…je ne sais pas. On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas. Tu as même insisté pour ça d'ailleurs, donc ça me surprend un peu que tu changes d'avis.

- Je sais, ajusta-t-elle sa position en se tenant sur ses mains reposées de part et d'autre son buste. C'est juste que…Imagine qu'ils finissent par comprendre. Ils commenceraient à nous questionner et je n'ai pas envi que ça se passe comme ça.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils remarqueraient quelque chose alors que ça fait déjà trois mois

- Deux ! le rectifia-t-elle machinalement.

- Deux mois qu'on est ensemble ?

- Et bien… je suis trop attachée à toi, maintenant et j'ai peur de faire un geste déplacé devant eux.

- Kens', on a fait plusieurs fois l'amour au boulot et encore personnes ne s'est rendue compte de quelque chose, sourit-il. Alors je doute qu'un simple petit geste leur fasse enfin comprendre pour nous deux.

- Mouais…c'est possible.

Elle finit par soupirer et lui sourit lentement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois au boulot ? Dans le stand de tir ?

- Et comment… Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce moment. Tu étais tellement sexy à tirer sur cette pauvre cible.

**Flashback**

Il attendit qu'elle finît son tir et qu'elle se défît du casque pour se positionner juste derrière elle. Reconnaissant son odeur, elle sourit en sentant son souffle chaud s'abattre sur la nuque.

- Joli tir.

- Merci, ramena-t-elle la cible.

- Je vois que tu as encore visé l'aine.

- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi et mon doigt à appuyer tout seul sur la détente.

- Sérieusement Kensi ? Ce n'est pas très gentil… Est-ce que j'irai tirer sur cette merveilleuse poitrine ? plaqua-t-il alors les mains dessus.

- Deeks, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en les retirant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comme l'amour est aveugle, il est très important de toucher.

- Tu es fou !

- De toi, oui, complètement.

- Arrête, sourit-elle alors qu'il lui mordillait son lobe d'oreille. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis occupé de tout.

Et comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait réellement aucun souci à se faire, il alla la plaquer contre la séparation en verre de son couloir de tir et l'embrassa avidement.

- Deeks, essaya-t-elle de l'arrêter. Attends…On n'peut pas.

- Ça ne risque rien.

Elle regarda la porte à sa droite et ne fut pas convaincu du tout.

- Non…Arrête.

- Kensi… Fais-moi confiance.

- Mais s'il y avait

- Fais-moi confiance, Princesse, ramena-t-il son visage vers lui. Fais-moi confiance…

Sous son regard sincère, elle ne put que capituler et le laissa l'embrasser de nouveau. Bien vite, elle y répondit, passant les mains derrière sa nuque où elle commença à caresser ses boucles blondes.

Elle ignorait qu'en acceptant de lui faire confiance, le jeune homme irait plus loin qu'un simple baiser. En effet, alors qu'elle appréciait le ballet langoureux dans sa bouche, elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son partenaire s'immiscer dans sa culotte.

- Oh, Deeks. Deeks, non…

- Si !

Il ne lui laissa aucunement le choix et s'aventura plus bas dans son intimité. Plongeant dans son cou pour embrasser cette pulsion sanguine qu'il savait Ô combien sensible chez sa partenaire, il permit à certains de ses doigts de l'explorer plus en profondeur et avec délicatesse.

Prise sous les sensations, elle ne résista pas bien longtemps et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres suivit d'un deuxième qui ne tarda pas à la faire cambrer.

Ignorant alors la grande baie vitrée derrière eux qui donnait sur la salle de gym, elle se cramponna d'une main à son épaule tandis que l'autre alla chercher au-dessus de la tête, l'arrête de la vitre contre laquelle elle était appuyée et où son partenaire continuait de lui donner du plaisir… .

**Fin du Flashback**

- Et après ça tu m'as fais promettre de ne plus tirer dans l'aine.

- C'est vrai, rit-il. Avoue que c'était quand même un beau compromis.

- C'était surtout risqué, oui. N'importe qui aurait pu passer devant et nous voir. Ne serait-ce qu'en allant dans la salle de gym ou dans la pièce des armes.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas arrivé et tu as aimé.

- Oui. Mais tu imagines un peu dans le pétrin dans lequel ça aurait pu nous mettre ? écarquilla-t-elle les yeux.

- C'est sûr que c'était plus dangereux que cette fameuse fois dans le hangar à bateau, sourit-il grandement.

- Le hangar à bateaux…J'pensais l'avoir oublié, celui-ci.

- Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as détesté ?

- Pas moi ! Mon dos !

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**Alors ? Ce premier chapitre vous a plu ou bien il était complètement nul ? ^^ J'suis prête à attendre toutes vos remarques, n'hésitez pas lol**

**Si vous êtes intéressée par la suite, sachez qu'elle sera postée la semaine prochaine... mais en attendant, j'suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous imagnez pour le prochain chapitre *siffle* **

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt =)**

**Legma.**

**PS: faites très attention au fin des flashbacks...il y a une phrase qui vous donne un indice pour une scène dans le dernier chapitre de la fic ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews (Haerys et grenadine07, merci ravie que ce premier chapitre vous plaise =) ), les alertes, les nombreux lecteurs qui ont mit mes fics dans leurs favoris (je pense notamment à Tatsumaki-Chan =) J'en déduis qu'elles te plaisent ^^)...et sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre qui me paraissait court donc j'ai mis deux flashback ;) J'espère que vous aimerez...**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_- C'est sûr que c'était plus dangereux que cette fameuse fois dans le hangar à bateau, sourit-il grandement._

_- Le hangar à bateaux…J'pensais l'avoir oublié, celui-ci._

_- Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as détesté ?_

_- Pas moi ! Mon dos !_

**Flashback**

Après avoir été reconduire à la porte le coupable à l'Agent responsable d'aller le remettre derrière les barreaux, Deeks revint dans la pièce principale où se trouvait sa partenaire, affaissée sur le rebord de la table les bras croisés.

- Encore une autre enquête de bouclée, lui sourit-elle.

- Une enquête assez passionnante, je trouve, s'approcha-t-il d'elle.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on va dans une maison close où… toutes ces femmes ne se cachent même pas pour coucher avec les hommes. Beurk, se dégoûta-t-elle rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'elle avait aperçut sur les canapés.

- Ça ne m'a pas déplu…

- Bah tiens, pas étonnant venant d'un homme qui aime passer des soirées dans des bikini-bars.

Il rit en la voyant rouler des yeux puis vint plaquer sur la table en fer, les mains de chaque côté de la jeune femme, avant de se pencher sur elle.

- Pendant un instant je nous ai imaginés dans une de leur chambre, commença-t-il à murmurer. Toi avec une tenue vraiment coquine, et moi attaché au lit.

- Pervers ! lui donna-t-elle un coup dans le pectoral.

Mais il ne se démonta pas et continua son manège, s'approchant de plus en plus de son visage.

- Et on aurait fait l'amour comme des dieux, oubliant tous nos problèmes, tout le monde extérieur. Il n'y aurait eu que nous, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement du bout des lèvres. Rien que nous deux.

- Hum, vu comme ça…c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être bien. Dommage que ça n'arrivera jamais.

- On peut y remédier.

Et sans même qu'elle eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il la souleva, la fit asseoir convenablement sur la table et lui écarta les jambes afin d'être encore plus proche d'elle.

- Si tu crois qu'on va le faire ici, tu délires.

- Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

- Ah oui ? Parce que tu penses peut-être que le fait que tu sois entre moi et la table, je ne pourrai pas partir ?

- Oh si, tu pourrais facilement partir…Mais je doute fort que tu le ferais en soutif' !

Une fois de plus il la prit par surprise et lui ôta son t-shirt rapidement et le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Anh, Deeks ! choqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Retourne me le chercher !

- Je te l'ai dit, Princesse…Trop tard pour retourner en arrière.

- J'plaisante pas, Deeks !

- Mais moi non plus, fondit-il dans son cou.

- Arrête ! C'est complètement inconscient. Il y a des portes de chaque côté. N'importe qui pourrait entrer.

- Kensi, l'enquête est finie et on est censé être sur le chemin du retour pour l'OPS, alors personne ne viendra ici. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, lui sourit-il.

- S'il-te-plait…Pas là.

- Tu te sentirais plus à l'aise sans ça ? lui dégrafa-t-il le soutien-gorge.

- Arrête, geignit-elle. Deeks, t'es vraiment pas drôle, là.

- Et je n'ai pas envi de rigoler. J'ai juste envi de toi.

Puis, ignorant les supplications de sa partenaire d'aller rechercher une fois de plus son haut, il prit ses jambes fines qu'il noua derrière le dos puis commença à faire glisser les bretelles de la lingerie qu'elle tenait encore fermement contre elle.

- Laisse-toi faire…

- Je n'ai pas envi.

- Tu n'as pas envi que je te fasse l'amour ?

- Je n'ai pas envi que tu me le fasses ici, c'est tout, bouda-t-elle.

- Je te promets que personne n'entrera et nous verra. Je te l'jure, Kensi. Tu m'crois, non ?

- Oui mais

- Chut, leva-t-il un doigt entre eux deux. On oublie les 'mais' ! On oublie les 'et si' ! Et on profite de cet instant qui sera magique…Tu veux bien ?

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de la voir soupirer lourdement.

- Ok, finit-elle par acquiescer.

- Ok ?

Elle le regarda en souriant doucement et finit elle-même de se débarrasser du soutien-gorge qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds.

- Ne me fais pas répéter, Deeks.

Satisfait de ce choix et n'ayant surtout pas envi de la faire changer d'avis, il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine et commença goulûment à la prendre en bouche.

Se laissant envahir par le désir qui grimpait à mesure qu'il malaxait et embrassait chaque sein, elle plaqua les mains dans sa tignasse blonde et se cambra en jetant la tête en arrière.

Tandis que leur reflet se retransmettait sur l'écran plat derrière eux, le jeune homme décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et allongea délicatement sur le dos, son amante avant d'entreprendre le déboutonnage de leurs jeans… .

**Fin du Flashback**

- Plus jamais je le ferais sur cette table, grimaça-t-elle en repensant à la douleur que celle-ci lui avait causé malgré le plaisir qu'elle prenait d'un autre côté.

- Désolé.

- Et plus jamais je te laisserai me refaire ce coup là !

- Quoi, tu le voulais aussi, non ?

- Non, s'exclama-t-elle. Bon, si peut-être après…Mais au début, j'étais contre ! Et tu as profité de moi !

Il éclata de rire en entendant cela.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai en rien profité de toi…

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu m'as littéralement déshabillée contre ma volonté ! Tu as profité de moi ! se mit-elle alors à cheval sur lui.

- Bon, si tu le dis… Mais j'ai moins profité de toi que tu ne l'as fait avec moi dans la salle de gym, lui rappela-t-il.

- C'était différent, sourit-elle en ajustant sa position. Là on était d'accord…

**Flashback**

Ils étaient venus très tôt ce matin là à l'OPS pour s'entraîner tranquillement. L'Agent de Liaison n'avait pas été très enclin à venir, préférant largement profiter de son lit mais ça avait été sans compter sur sa partenaire qui avait réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici, sur ce banc de musculation avec son repose barre.

- Arrête de soulever les jambes, le coacha-t-elle debout derrière sa tête.

- Désolé, mais c'est un réflexe.

- Tu as des prises exprès pour caler tes pieds. Sert-en !

Soupirant de fatigue en soulevant une énième fois la barre de poids, il ajusta tant bien que mal sa position et fit ce qu'elle lui dît.

- Satisfaite ?

- Très, sourit-elle grandement. Allez, soulève plus haut.

- J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je devrai faire tout ça alors que toi tu ne fais rien…

- J'ai déjà fait ma série d'abdos. J'fais une pause.

- J'vais en faire une aussi !

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reposer la barre, la jeune femme l'en empêcha en appuyant fermement dessus, ce qui eu pour effet de lui couper la respiration lorsque celle-ci se plaqua contre son thorax.

- Continue !

- Kensi, geignit-il. T'es pas cool là, allez.

- Fais-en encore dix et tu pourras t'arrêter.

- Vraiment…pas…sympa, dit-il difficilement en soulevant à nouveau la barre.

Il continua ainsi pendant trois flexions avant de se rendre compte que l'Agent Blye, mains sur les hanches, regardait méthodiquement en l'air chaque coin de la salle.

- Tu cherches quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il y a des caméras ?

- Non.

Elle le regarda en baissant la tête, surprise de sa rapidité à répondre.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi…

- C'est Hetty qui me l'a dit.

- Pourquoi Hetty t'en aurait parlé ? le contourna-t-elle jusqu'à arriver à ses pieds.

- Parce que je le lui avais demandée… Elle sait toujours tout et apparaît quand on s'y attend le moins, alors je voulais savoir si c'était parce qu'elle nous observait, poursuivit-il en continuant son exercice. Elle m'a assuré que les seules caméras présentes ici étaient celles à l'extérieur de l'enceinte.

- Hum…Bon à savoir.

Elle regarda alors la porte principale derrière elle puis revint sur le jeune homme avec un large sourire sur le visage. S'humectant les lèvres en détaillant ses muscles qu'elle pouvait entrevoir sous son t-shirt légèrement humide de par la transpiration, elle ne put résister bien longtemps et vint se mettre à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Surpris par cette action, il resta les bras en l'air et souleva péniblement la tête à bout de souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'empêche de soulever les jambes, sourit-elle en caressant distraitement son torse sous le t-shirt.

- J'ai les cale-pieds pour ça.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner.

- Je vois. Et tes mains baladeuses sur mon ventre c'est pour…

- Pour…te motiver ?

- Me motiver ? rabaissa-t-il la barre. Tu me distrais plutôt, oui.

- Dans ce cas, travaillons sur ta résistance.

- Quoi ?

- Continue de soulever la barre ! le força-t-elle en poussant ses coudes vers le haut.

Amusé par ce comportement, il décida d'obéir, trouvant l'idée de cet exercice grandement intéressante. Jusque là, il réussissait plutôt bien à faire abstractions des mains de sa partenaire qui le caresser sur tout le torse. Mais quand il la sentit relever le t-shirt et lui embrasser le ventre puis chaque téton, il se mordit la langue.

- C'est pas du jeu, souffla-t-il.

- C'est totalement dans les règles.

- Tu as pensé à si quelqu'un venait ?

Elle se redressa alors, abandonnant la tâche qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à effectuer.

- Il est peine 7h, Deeks. Personne ne viendra.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Hetty te l'a dit ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Non. Mais elle m'a dis une chose un jour : « Après l'effort, il ne faut jamais oublier le réconfort. »

Et sans donner plus de suite, elle se débarrassa de sa brassière de sport, laissant ainsi à son partenaire l'occasion d'apprécier la poitrine opulente.

- Oh. C'est…très intéressant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pensait à ça quand elle te l'a dit.

- C'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. Est-ce que…ça t'ennuie ? demanda-t-elle suavement à son oreille.

- La seule chose qui m'ennuie est cette barre qui me coupe la respiration.

- Tu es certain que c'est dû à elle ?

- Disons que tu y contribue largement. Je peux ? lui présenta-t-il la barre.

Ne se faisant pas prier, elle l'aida à la remettre sur le support tout en l'embrassant doucement sur la bouche.

Enfin débarrasser de ce poids, il profita d'avoir les mains libres pour aller les placer dans le dos de la jeune femme. Loin de faire attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et où tout le monde pouvait arriver d'une des trois portes, il le caressa tout du long jusqu'à dévier sur les côtés, frôlant à plusieurs reprises sa poitrine nue fermement plaquer contre lui.

- Hum, de toute évidence je fais plus d'effet sur ton corps que ces exercices de musculations, le taquina-t-elle contre ses lèvres en sentant son entrejambe se durcir.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû rester au lit, ce matin.

- Possible. Mais maintenant on est là, alors autant en profiter.

D'un regard coquin, elle glissa lentement le long de ses jambes, amenant avec elle le short qu'il portait, puis se débarrassa à son tour de son legging sportif tandis qu'il ôta son propre t-shirt.

Dépourvus de tout vêtement, elle se remit délicatement à cheval sur ses hanches et bientôt, après s'être habitué à la présence de l'un et de l'autre, des vas-et-viens débutèrent… .

**Fin du flashback**

Nouant pensivement leurs doigts, ils se regardèrent amoureusement après avoir repensé à ce moment.

- J'avoue que ce jour là tu as profité de moi différemment, lui sourit-il.

- C'était bien…

- C'est vrai.

- J'm'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

- Ça donne envie de recommencer, non ?

- Encore sur le banc de muscu' ? se mordit-elle la lèvre inférieure.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai vraiment aimé ce moment. De tous les endroits où on l'a fait au boulot, c'était celui-ci mon préféré.

- Pas pour moi…

- Ah bon ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors.

- Mon préféré était sur le canapé.

Il réfléchit un court instant puis la regarda avec des yeux pétillants. Voyant qu'il se souvenait de quoi elle voulait parler, elle se coucha sur lui, calant la tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux avec un doux sourire.

- Tu as raison, Princesse, la serra-t-il. C'est _lui_ mon préféré…

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**Et voilà. Vous avez découvert deux endroits de plus où ils se sont laissés aller ^^ Autant Deeks fait dans le normal, mais Kensi...pour aller le faire sur un banc de muscu', 'faut vraiment en avoir envie xD Pour le quatrième endroit, avez-vous une idée de quel canapé il pourrait s'agir ? *pas très compliqué, j'avoue lol* **

**Comme pour ce chapitre, le suivant arrivera Mardi prochain...en attendant, je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos avis =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à très vite ;)**

**Bisous.**

**Legma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous. Désolée, je sais que je devais poster mardi mais étant malade, je ne reste pas trop devant l'ordi... Je voudrai vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir =) (je vous répondrai et remercierai individuellement, ne vous en faites pas ;) ) Certains ont des idées intéressantes, mais je ne répondrai pas à ces hypothèses, c'est surprise xD**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira... =)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_- Mon préféré était sur le canapé._

_Il réfléchit un court instant puis la regarda avec des yeux pétillants. Voyant qu'il se souvenait de quoi elle voulait parler, elle se coucha sur lui, calant la tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux avec un doux sourire._

_- Tu as raison, Princesse, la serra-t-il. C'est lui mon préféré…_

**Flashback**

Rangeant son arme dans son casier, la jeune femme réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec son partenaire pour profiter de la soirée. Celui-ci justement, arriva derrière elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule.

- Tout le monde est parti, je présume.

- En effet, dévia-t-il dans son cou.

- C'est ennuyeux, soupira-t-elle en fermant la porte du casier.

- J'trouve pas…

- Si.

Elle se retourna alors et plongea dans ses yeux.

- Deeks... Ça veut dire qu'on reste de plus en plus tard, tous les deux. Les autres vont finir par se douter de quelque chose.

- Covoiturage, haussa-t-il les épaules. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on reste au boulot après eux pour finir des dossiers.

- Je sais…Mais on doit être prudent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On l'est.

- Pas quand tu agis comme ça !

Elle le poussa alors de son chemin, prête à aller rechercher son sac à son bureau, quand le jeune homme l'attrapa par la main et l'amena contre la poutre qui séparait l'espace casier de l'espace détente.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? se colla-t-il contre elle.

- A la maison. Et tu devrais en faire autant si tu veux faire ce à quoi je pense que tu veuilles faire.

- J'vois que tu me connais bien, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Un peu trop, peut-être…

- A t'entendre on dirait que c'est un poids ?

- Non...Non, pas du tout.

Elle s'agrippa alors au devant de sa chemise à carreaux et lui accorda une série de doux baisers.

- J'ai envi de te faire l'amour, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'appuyant plus sur elle.

- Je sais.

- Seulement je ne veux pas attendre.

- C'est risqué, chuchota-t-elle.

- Plus risqué que toutes ces autres fois ?

Elle grimaça à cette question. Il venait de marquer un point. Ils l'avaient déjà fait dans divers endroits au boulot et jamais ils n'avaient été pris sur le fait alors peut-être que cette fois-ci ça n'arrivera pas non plus… .

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas patienter ?

- Regarde par toi-même, ma puce. Je suis déjà monté à bloc, alors non, je ne peux pas. Je veux t'aimer maintenant…

- M'aimer ? s'enquit-elle timidement.

- De tout mon être.

- Alors ne traîne pas.

Venant lui donner un autre baiser, il ôta son haut noir à manches longues avant d'en faire de-même avec le débardeur blanc qui suivait et de les laisser tomber à côtés d'eux.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu mettais trop de couche de vêtements.

- C'est pour faire durer le plaisir, sourit-elle amusée.

- Le plaisir hein ? Laisse-moi gérer cela…

Et contre toute attente, il la souleva par son séant galbé contre cette poutre de béton, et lui permit de serrer ses jambes fines ainsi que ses bras, autour de lui. Il ne fit rien pendant un moment, se contentant simplement de la contempler alors que sa poitrine lui arrivait pratiquement au niveau du visage… .

- On t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais belle ?

- Oui.

- Qui ? feinta-t-il d'être en colère.

- Toi, idiot, rit-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Toi… Tu es le seul qui me l'ait dit depuis bien longtemps.

- Je devrais te le dire tous les jours.

- Tu me le montres tous les jours, lui caressa-t-elle les cheveux à la nuque. C'est amplement suffisant.

- Mais tu mérites mieux.

- Mieux que toi ?

- Nan, moi j'suis parfait.

- Tu es surtout prétentieux.

- Mais j'te conviens… Non ?

- Oui.

Ils se sourirent tendrement, puis elle le laissa poser la tête contre sa poitrine où son souffle lui chatouilla la peau nue.

- Tu ne voulais pas me faire quelque chose ? lui rappela-t-elle après un petit moment.

- L'amour. Oui.

Il lui embrassa donc chastement le haut de la poitrine, puis s'écarta de la poutre, avec la jeune femme dans les bras avant d'aller la déposer délicatement sur le canapé.

Sans aucune parole, il les dévêtit tout deux, ne laissant que leurs sous-vêtements. Avec une envie plus qu'évidente qui fit rougir l'Agent Blye, il se coucha entre ses jambes et commença à explorer ce corps qu'il connaissant dorénavant, les yeux fermés.

Lui faisant entièrement confiance, elle s'abandonna sous ses douces caresses et ses baisers brûlants qu'il déposait sur chaque partie sensible de sa peau. Passant de son cou à son nombril où y reposait un piercing discret, il dévia à l'intérieur de ses cuises avant de remonter à sa poitrine.

Là, il la libéra du sous-vêtement et lui attrapa un sein qu'il malaxa sensiblement tout en le titillant du bout de la langue avant d'englober le mamelon maintenant durci par le désir. Les légers gémissements qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles lui firent comprendre qu'il était temps d'aller plus loin. Il traça ainsi une ligne descendante avec la langue jusqu'à arriver à la culotte. Comprenant son attention, elle souleva le bassin et lui permit de lui ôter cette derrière barrière de tissus qui reposait sur son corps.

Quand il retira également son caleçon, il revint à elle et lui attrapa une jambe qu'il tint en hauteur afin de la saupoudrer de baisers. Il continua de cette façon jusqu'à remonter à son intimité. Posant sa jambe sur l'épaule, il l'embrassa délicatement, la langue passant et glissant d'un endroit à un autre sous ses cambrements et gémissements.

Il sut qu'il avait réussi à l'amener jusqu'à ses limites quand elle posa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et qu'elle lui gémit de venir. Il ne se le fit par dire deux fois et alla retrouver son visage. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, il sentit sa main froide se faufiler entre eux deux. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle l'avait invité à entrer en elle.

Le tenant prisonnier de ses jambes qu'elle avait noué dans le bas du dos, le jeune homme débuta un lent va-et-vient qui réussit déjà à la faire cambrer. Avide de la faire sienne pleinement, il continua ce même mouvement, ne cessant de l'embrasser tour à tour sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, son cou parfumé et sa poitrine opulente.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le désir attisant de plus en plus le feu qui brûlait en eux, il alla plus profondément avec ses coups de reins mais toujours avec cette douceur qui le caractérisait. Seulement tout cela rendait fou son amante, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Prise de frissons qui lui parcouraient toute l'échine, elle se plaqua fortement contre lui, serrant les bras, les jambes et autres muscles de toutes ses forces autour de lui. Elle était au bord de l'explosion. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Sa respiration devenait plus difficile. Sa bouche s'asséchait... Fermant les yeux, elle laissa échapper un profond gémissement contre son cou.

- Oh, Marty…

Brisant le silence de l'hacienda, le prénom de son partenaire se mit à résonner sur tous les murs, avant de laisser place à un orgasme commun qui laissa comprendre à quel niveau ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre… .

Les corps luisants, ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre, essayant de reprendre une respiration plus calme et de se remettre du plaisir gargantuesque qui avait consumé toutes leurs forces.

Passé deux-trois minutes, Deeks redressa la tête et lui poussa une mèche de cheveux qui la fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Hé, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il de les voir larmoyants.

- C'était merveilleux…

- C'est pour ça que tu es au bord des larmes ?

- Non. J'viens juste de me rendre compte que je t'aimais, Marty. Je t'aime…

Empli d'un bonheur intense, il lui sourit chaleureusement et vint l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Princesse…

**Fin du Flashback**

Il resserra une fois de plus ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa le dos lentement.

- Ce jour là fut la première fois où tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

- Oui.

- Ça m'a fait tellement de bien… J'aime te l'entendre dire.

- Moi aussi.

- C'était aussi la première fois qu'on s'avouait nos sentiments par des mots.

- Je sais. C'est surtout pour ça que c'est mon endroit préféré.

- En plus du sexe supra orgasmique, tu veux dire, rectifia-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas du sexe, se redressa-t-elle.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

- De l'amour, voyons !

- C'est vrai. Toutes mes excuses… Justement, puisqu'on en est à mettre les points sur les 'i', sache que je t'aime encore plus.

- Non tu n'peux pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Et d'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver.

D'un coup de hanche, il la fait basculer sur le côté et fondit sur elle. Passant sous le drap, il alla la taquiner et la chatouiller à divers endroits qu'il savait être ses points faibles.

Alors qu'elle se tortillait et riait à gorge déployée, elle s'arrêta soudainement, effrayée en entendant son prénom dit dans la pièce voisine.

_- Je me suis permise d'utiliser la clé, vu que tu m'as dis que tu risquerais d'être sous la douche…_

- Oh mon Dieu ! Nell !

- Quoi ? sortit-il la tête du drap. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- J'ai complètement oublié qu'on devait passer la journée ensemble.

- Attends, t'es sérieuse ?

- Tais-toi, elle va t'entendre.

Elle commença alors à sortir du lit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus qu'en débardeur. Rapidement, elle se rassit au bord du matelas et mit le drap autour des fesses.

- Redonne ma culotte !

- Oh, ouais, la culotte.

Replongeant sous les couvertures, il partit à sa recherche. Seulement, pas facile dans le noir… .

_- Kensi, tu es là ?_

- Euh…J'arrive ! ... Viiite, finit-elle par presser tout bas son compagnon.

- J'la vois pas.

- Dépêche-toi, Deeks, j't'en prie.

Concentrée sur les mouvements du jeune homme, Kensi ne remarqua pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas

- Trouvé ! s'exclama gaiement Deeks en sortant fièrement la tête du drap avec le bras tendu en l'air. Kens' ?

Voyant le visage figé de sa partenaire, il pivota lentement la tête dans la direction qu'elle regardait et aperçut alors la petite rouquine devant la porte, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, tout aussi figée.

- Hé… salut Nell ! Quel plaisir de te voir. C'est sympa de nous rendre visite.

Il se retint alors de rire, puis se cacha derrière la tête, la main tenant la culotte qu'il tendait vers elle. Pendant un court instant, il jongla entre les deux femmes qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil -ce qui avait plutôt tendance à intensifier le silence pesant.

- Les filles ? tenta-t-il délicatement. Peut-être qu'il serait bien que vous disiez quelque chose, genre…maintenant. N'importe quoi. C'que vous voulez. Juste histoire de

- Oh mon Dieu, se cacha Kensi d'un coup le visage derrière les mains.

- Je…je vais y aller, partit Nell.

- Euh… Ok…Quoi ? Non, attends. Nell, cria-t-il. On va t'expliquer, attends.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Kensi ?

- Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, continua-t-elle de se cacher le visage. C'n'est pas possible.

- Calme-toi, lui prit-il les mains. Ce n'est rien.

- Comment ça rien ? Deeks ! Nell vient de nous voir, ensemble, dans le même lit et à moitié nus ! Tu as besoin d'un dessin ou c'est assez clair ?

- C'est parfaitement clair, Kensi, sourit-il. Mais ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde…

- Elle nous a vus.

- Et on va aller lui expliquer.

- Non !

- Si ! la poussa-t-il du lit. Allez, rhabille-toi.

- Mais

- Remets cette culotte !

Face à son regard déterminé, elle la lui arracha des mains et se rhabilla en le boudant. Une fois qu'il eut remit ses vêtements de la veille, il l'invita à la suivre à la porte. Seulement, la jeune femme n'eut pas la force de la franchir et fit marche arrière.

- J'peux pas !

- Kensi, la retint-il par le poignet.

- Deeks, ne me force pas à le faire, s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu voulais qu'on leur dise, non ? Et bien c'est l'occasion de commencer.

- Non, secoua-t-elle fermement la tête. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'te rappelle qu'on a rien décidé à ce sujet !

- Kens'…

- Deeks, non, le supplia-t-elle du regard.

- On va y aller. On va aller voir Nell qui nous attend derrière cette porte et on va lui expliquer ce qu'elle vient de voir, d'accord ? essaya-t-il calmement de la rassurer.

- On va lui dire pour nous…

- Oui, voilà. On va lui dire pour notre relation.

- Tous les deux…

- Ensemble.

- D'accord, respira-t-elle fortement. Mais c'est toi qui parle !

- Si tu veux.

- Ok ! On y va.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, ils trouvèrent leur amie dans le salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire à part serrer la lanière de son sac et fixer la porte d'entrée.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre...**

**Oui, la NC est toute chamallow, je sais, mais j'aime bien les voir comme ça de temps en temps...Pas uniquement dans une NC hein, houlà attention, j'voudrai pas que vous pensiez que je suis ce que je ne suis pas xD Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'autant ils sont drôle quand ils se mangent l'un l'autre, autant ils sont tout mignons et attachants quand ils sont dans une période Bisounours lol Bref !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi quand je l'ai écrite =) **

**A bientôt ;) **

**Gros bisous.**

**Legma**

**PS: Une saison 4 vient d'être publiquement annoncée ! Bon, même si on s'en doutait, ça fait plaisir de le voir confirmé =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici donc la suite et fin de cette petite fic. Merci pour les reviews, les favoris, alertes... =) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_« En amour, à l'exception des ébats, la première qualité est la discrétion » - Christian Jacq_

**oOoOooOoOo**

_Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, ils trouvèrent leur amie dans le salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire à part serrer la lanière de son sac et fixer la porte d'entrée._

- Nell ? s'approcha-t-il lentement d'elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, se tourna-t-elle vers eux. C'est juste que c'est un peu...

- Gênant, continua Kensi.

- Oui voilà. C'est le mot. Mais…si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai rien vu.

- Je crois que Kensi a effectivement besoin d'entendre ça, rit-il avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Si tu me tapes je ne pourrai plus être là pour lui expliquer notre relation…

- Relation ?

- On va t'expliquer.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés.

- On comptait l'faire. Pas vrai, Kens' ?

- Pas comme ça, baissa-t-elle la tête. J'voulais qu'on leur dise avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent d'une autre façon qui nous mettrait dans l'embarras.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça.

- Deeks, geignit-elle.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai…

- Donc vous êtes ensemble ?

- Depuis trois

- Deux.

- Deux mois, oui, lui sourit-il. Et si on n'a rien dit c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on voulait voir d'abord où ça nous menait.

- Je comprends.

- On est désolé que tu l'aies appris de cette façon.

- Ça va. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Ça reste quand même gênant, intervint enfin Kensi.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, Princesse, ça nous fait déjà une personne en moins.

- Mouais.

- Vous avez l'intention de le dire quand au reste de l'équipe ?

- Demain.

- Demain ? s'exclama Kensi en regardant son partenaire comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Maintenant que Nell le sait, il sera difficile d'agir normalement.

- J'préfère qu'on le fasse vendredi soir. Comme ça ils auront le week-end pour s'y faire. Hum ? Vendredi c'est bien, n'est-ce pas Nell ?

- J'préfère demain.

- Nell…

- Deeks a raison. Vous êtes lancés alors autant y aller. Je peux vous aider à les réunir juste après l'enquête, si vous voulez. Comme ça vous ferez d'une pierre deux coups.

- Excellente idée ! Tu vois, on a bien fait de le lui dire, sourit-il. Bon, allez. J'y vais.

- Où tu vas ? le regarda-t-elle prendre ses chaussures.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous deviez passer la journée ensemble alors j'vais…j'vais vous laisser entre fille.

- T'es pas obligé.

Il finit de se chausser et vint vers elle en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Il voyait bien qu'elle stressait à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Nell, mais il était important qu'elle s'y habitue.

- Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il.

Il lui déposa alors un baiser sur la joue avant d'hésiter et de lui en donner un en plus sur les lèvres devant Nell qui détourna le regard avec un petit sourire.

- On se voit ce soir ?

Elle acquiesça simplement et le laissa s'en aller à contre coeur.

Encore honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer, elle se tourna vers son amie en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Alors ? se décida-t-elle à parler.

- Alors ? imita Nell

Aucune des deux ne savait comment réagir après cette scène. Il fallait dire que pour n'importe quelle autre personne, ça ne serait pas non plus facile…Excepté pour Deeks qui avait pris la chose avec aise –même si Kensi avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'était lâchement enfuit pour éviter plus longtemps ce moment.

Elle était donc toute seule pour faire face à cela, maintenant et se fut avec une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac qu'elle reprit la parole.

- Toujours prête à vouloir apprendre l'auto-défense ?

- Toujours prête. Yep ! Sauf si… bien sûr tu n'en as plus envie.

- Si, c'est bon. J'ai besoin de me changer les esprits, sourit-elle mal-à-l'aise.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Kensi. Je trouve ça bien que vous soyez ensemble, tu sais.

- Ouais ?

- Oui. Et je suis contente pour vous deux. J'espère que ça durera longtemps.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

_Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à agir comme ça ?_ pensa-t-elle. _On dirait une lycéenne ! Mais une lycéenne qui a un homme tellement parfait…Oooh._

- Bon allez, j'vais me préparer, s'éclaircit-elle les esprits.

- Ok.

- J'fais vite.

- Prend ton temps.

Elle la regarda partir vers la salle de bain, puis alla s'asseoir en essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Demain allait être à coup sûr une journée très intéressante… .

**oOo**

Le lendemain, après l'enquête, le couple qui était à l'écart au niveau des escaliers en face du bureau d'Hetty aperçut leurs amis tous regroupés à l'espace détente grâce à Nell. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se douter de quelque chose en particulier et riaient simplement entre eux, tandis que la tension montait au visage de l'Agent Blye.

- Tu es prête ? lui demanda docilement Deeks.

- Pas vraiment.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle était encore plus stressée que précédemment dans la journée. Elle avait réussi à ne pas élever les doutes chez leurs collègues, certes, mais son partenaire la connaissait bien. Même plus que suffisamment pour se rendre compte de ce fait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-il. Ça va aller.

- Et si jamais ils le prennent mal ? Si jamais ils se braquent, nous disent qu'on fait une énorme erreur en ayant une relation ? Deeks, si jamais ils

- Chut, détends-toi…

Se mettant face à elle, il lui prit les mains et la regarda fixement.

- Il ne faut pas penser à tout cela, Kens'. On va aller les voir et on va leur dire tout simplement que nous avons une relation. Après, la façon dont ils réagiront sera un autre souci, mais pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur une seule étape à la fois, d'accord ?

Elle jeta un œil derrière lui sur leurs amis puis revint plonger dans ses yeux. Sentant l'assurance qu'ils laissaient paraître, elle respira profondément et acquiesça.

- Très bien. On y va…

- Ok.

Ils firent doucement leur chemin vers eux, Deeks posant une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci jouait nerveusement avec le bas des manches de son gilet.

Enfin à leur hauteur, ils restèrent fixes, ce qui fit stopper toute conversation et détourner les regards sur eux.

- Euh, les gars… Kensi aimerait vous dire quelque chose.

Il poussa alors rapidement dans le dos sa partenaire qui fut surprise de ce geste.

- Oh non, tu viens le faire avec moi, le tira-t-elle par le bras.

- Bien mais c'est toi qui parles, cette fois !

Elle lui lança un regard noir quand il s'avança mais se radoucit pour laisser place à l'angoisse. Tour à tour, elle regarda chaque personne qui attendait patiemment pour elle de parler avant de croiser Nell qui l'encouragea gentiment avec un sourire. Prenant donc son courage à deux mains en essayant d'ignorer le martèlement marathonien de son coeur contre le thorax, elle se lança.

- Voilà. Deeks et moi sommes… partenaires.

Le silence fut évangélique et tous, y compris Deeks, la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Kensi rectifia donc sa tirade en espérant vainement qu'ils comprendraient et qu'elle en finirait enfin avec tout cela.

- Ensemble, je veux dire. Tous les deux…

- Ok, intervint Deeks amusé. J'vais prendre la relève, Kensi.

Il fit un petit pas en avant en mettant une main dans la poche arrière de son jean, puis se gratta avec l'autre main la joue en réfléchissant à la façon de leur annoncer.

- Bon, ce qu'elle veut essayer de vous dire, c'est qu'elle et moi sommes ensemble depuis deux…Deux, insista-t-il avec les doigts, mois et qu'avant de vous en parler on voulait d'abord voir si on tiendrait dans une relation. Comme ça a plutôt l'air de fonctionner et qu'on sait rester professionnels, on a décidé de vous le dire aujourd'hui. Donc euh…bah… voilà. Maintenant, vous savez.

Ils se préparèrent alors à recevoir leurs foudres mais contre toute attente, ce fut des sourires amusés qu'ils virent sur leur visage.

- Quoi ? s'interrogea Deeks, inquiet de cette réaction.

- On le savait déjà.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit précipitamment Nell.

- Vous saviez ?

- Mais comment vous…

- Hangar à bateau, commença Eric.

- Stand de tir, poursuivit Sam.

- Banc de muscu', finit G en grimaçant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kensi. Ne me dites pas que vous nous avez

- Vu. Je crains bien que ce soit le cas, Mlle Blye.

Deeks et Kensi se raidirent d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux et se tournèrent dans un même mouvement lent pour faire face à leur patron qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- Pour tous, ajouta-t-elle d'un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes.

- Vous aussi ?

- Canapé.

- Oh mon Dieu, ferma Kensi les yeux.

- C'est, comment dire…embarrassant.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Mr Deeks.

- Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? se risqua-t-il.

- J'en ai vu assez pour savoir que votre partenaire vous appelle enfin par votre prénom et que vos sentiments sont de toute évidence, réels.

- Ah ! Tout ça…

- J'crois qu'j'vais vomir, se retint Kensi d'une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Pas autant que nous, les fit se retourner G. De quel canapé parlez-vous exactement, Hetty ?

- Vous en voyez plusieurs ici, Mr Callen ?

Le laissant sur cette interrogation, elle repartit à son bureau d'un pas solennel. Il ne fallut alors pas bien longtemps pour que les Agent Callen et Hanna s'échangeassent un regard avant de se lever d'un bond du canapé sur lequel ils étaient confortablement assis.

- Vous l'avez fait sur _ce_ canapé ? s'exclama Sam en s'y écartant un peu plus.

- Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas non plus contaminé, se vexa Kensi avant de baisser la tête.

- Génial ! On avait réussi à éviter le couloir de tir et le banc de musculation, mais maintenant on va devoir faire pareil avec cette zone, se plaignit G.

- Et la table du hangar à bateau, lui rappela tout bas Eric.

- Quoi ? s'apeura G.

- Oui bah ça va, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Et d'abord, si vous ne nous aviez pas espionnés, vous ne l'auriez pas su !

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait au boulot, Kensi, on n'aurait rien vu… .

- Vous n'étiez pas censés être là !

- Mais c'était le cas.

- Alors dans ce cas vous auriez dû nous l'dire !

- Ok, je crois qu'on a compris là, essaya Deeks de calmer sa partenaire en lui prenant la main. On n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller au boulot, c'est de notre faute et on s'en excuse. Pour le coup ce n'était pas très professionnel, j'l'avoue. Ça n'arrivera plus, promis.

- Deeks.

- Kensi…

Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin dans la conversation et admettre les faits. Comprenant le message, elle s'excusa auprès des autres avant de s'écarter lorsque Callen voulu passer, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- J'ai besoin d'une bière.

- Et moi d'une douche, le suivit Sam.

- On va vous laisser aussi, annonça Eric.

Nell et lui leur accordèrent ainsi un sourire avant de quitter à leur tour l'OSP, tandis qu'au loin un ''Sérieusement, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux ?''venant de la part d'un Callen toujours autant choqué, arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Agent de Liaison, ce qui l'amusa… .

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Satisfait de cet échange, Deeks passa le bras autour des épaules de Kensi en souriant alors qu'elle le regardait d'un mauvais oeil.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, Princesse. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Et hormis quelques détails plutôt gênants qui vont nous coller à la peau pour très longtemps j'en ai peur, ils ont l'air d'avoir bien pris la chose… .

- Pour nous deux ?

- Oui.

- Ouais, apparemment… .

- C'est même certain. Sinon ils nous auraient pris entre quatre yeux dès qu'ils nous ont surpris la première fois. J'me demande d'ailleurs à quel moment ils nous ont vus… ?

Elle retrouva alors le sourire en réalisant qu'ils acceptaient leur relation et, se laissant envahir par le soulagement, elle se plaqua rapidement contre lui en enveloppant les bras autour de sa taille.

- J'm'en fiche…Ils savent, maintenant. Et ils sont d'accord. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Ne voyant rien à redire à cela, il la serra également dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, appréciant simplement le bonheur dans lequel était plongée son amante.

Dorénavant ils n'auront plus à se soucier des gestes et paroles intimes qui pourraient leur échapper, mais ils se promirent silencieusement que la prochaine fois ils attendraient d'être chez eux pour se laisser aller dans leurs ébats amoureux… . Ce qui était plutôt préférable, s'ils ne voulaient pas recevoir un rappel à l'ordre de la part d'Hetty.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**FIN**

_**Et voilà. C'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu... Tout comme Deeks, je me demande si vous savez à quels moments les autres les ont vus durant leurs ébats... ? Pour vous aider, j'ai laissé une phrase clé à la fin de chaque NC qui vous donne un indice ;) **_

_**Un grand merci à oyster27 qui est mon cobaye personnel et qui, sans elle, vous n'auriez pas les fics car je ne les poste pas sans jamais être sûre qu'elles sont potables xD **_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma**_


End file.
